


Sweet, Secret Words

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: DBH Kinkytober 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, Mild Angst, Penetrative Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: #DBH_Kinkytober Week 2 - Praise Kink + Nines is a transman in the piece - the word pussy is used to refer to his genitalia [Gavin/Nines #Reed900 #G9 #TransNines] cw: mild emotional angst, penetrative sex (protection used), blow job
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DBH Kinkytober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sweet, Secret Words

It had just been one of those weeks, Nines had gotten way too wrapped up in the case, in his performance, in his own head. So when it fell apart he'd blamed himself hard. He must've missed something, somehow, but he was designed to be _better_ than that. Which had made it sting even worse when Connor of all people managed to pull everything back together again. Of course at the time he'd been relieved, and thanked Connor with deep gratitude, but the sentiment wasn't entirely true, he felt sour to his core.

He didn't express it openly of course, and it came out the only way things ever came out for him, in private, between Gavin and himself.

As soon as they crossed the threshold into Gavin's apartment his mouth was on Gavin's, he slammed the door behind them with his foot, not even allowing for enough time for them to take their shoes off. Gavin reciprocated immediately, and Nines was so grateful for that.

Gavin pushed Nines up against the closed door, meeting Nines' need with his own demand as their embrace intensified, heated, wet, and passionate until Nines keened, breaking it off. He slid a little down the door, using Gavin's body as an anchor to stop him slipping further, their heads now level with each other.

"Tough week huh?" Gavin said, smiling at him fondly.

"Gav, it's Wednesday," Nines answered.

"Whatever, it's not like we get weekends anyhow. Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Everything felt like it was falling apart this week already. Then Connor…" Nines trailed off because he knew that he couldn't have to explain anymore, Gavin understood. He already knew what it was like to feel inferior to someone. Especially someone who's past achievements shone so brightly.

They shared this, they both had their frustrations about how it felt to be aware they were capable of more, but ultimately, they were fated to live in the shadow of Connor and Hank. So when either of them got shown up it fucking hurt. 

But they had each other. 

They always had each other.

"Yeah, I thought that was it, but you know what Nines? You're amazing," Gavin reached over, cupping Nines' cheek and rubbing a thumb over it. Nines felt soothed, he titled his head into the touch and let it work on him along with the praise. Gavin knew what he needed to hear, "A few bad days doesn't change that, y’know. Would you like to come and show me how good you can be?" Gavin asked, pulling back to give Nines some space to decide.

Nines simply nodded, he needed this right now, more than anything. 

Gavin smiled, “Come on,” He pulled Nines’ off the door by the lapels of his blazer and gave him a gentle push into the bedroom. 

He spared no time shedding his clothes on the way through, finally throwing himself down onto the mattress, settling on his back, with Gavin following him, having discarded his own clothes too in much the same fashion. He crawled up the mattress over Nines’ body until he finally settled, legs either side of Nines’ waist, forearms braced either side of Nines’ head. Gavin looked down at Nines, his eyes soft with a combination of love and reverence. Gavin had claimed— and Nines had no reason to doubt him — that Nines was the only person he’d ever truly loved, and right now he felt it. 

Gavin began to lavish Nines’ collarbone and neck with firm, confident kisses, each one serving to further loosen the tension Nines had been feeling. He started to relax properly now, Gavin’s affection serving as its own special, quiet kind of gratitude that warmed him up in anticipation of the soft words still to come. 

Gavin’s kisses trailed up the side of Nines’ neck now, working along up to his ear where he stopped and nipped at the lobe gently before finally speaking in his ear, low and sweet, “You’re so good Nines.”

The praise worked, it seeped into him, extinguishing the anguish and frustration that had built up over the past few days. Nines moaned softly, “Please-” 

“So good,” Gavin kissed the shell of his ear, “Such a good boy.”

Nines felt himself nodding along gently in agreement and asserted, “Yours.” 

Gavin laughed softly, “Yes. Mine. _My good boy_.”

Nines breath hitched, feeling himself getting wetter by the second, “Please…” He squirmed. 

Gavin pushed up, looking down at Nines softly, “Worked up aren’t you? Well, it’s your choice, you get to pick your treat.” 

Nines considered what he’d like, and yes, his urgency to be touched or fucked was strong but, he craved more of Gavin’s words, he wanted to prolong it, “Let me blow you, and tell me that it feels good, only… don’t come from it,” he said cooly, more of a command than a request, to which Gavin laughed even harder than he had earlier.

“Well, glad to see you’ve cheered up a bit,” Gavin replied, “How do you wanna do this?” 

Nines shifted, rolling them both over in the bed until he was on top, and he didn’t waste any time getting to it either, he slipped down and closed his mouth over the end of Gavin’s cock, as he sucked down he rolled the foreskin back with his lips, then he set a decent pace, easily taking Gavin in and drawing back with expert precision. Gavin’s hands immediately threaded into his hair, holding on but not pulling; Gavin was never rough with him unless he asked for it, and tonight wasn’t about that. 

“Babe, fuck,” Gavin hissed, “Ah! You- Fuck! So good-” 

Gavin’s broken words worked on him just as much as his fully formed ones. Praise in a different flavour, and he got to taste it all as he worked. Drawing out even more as he went, Gavin offered compliment after compliment, and all of them entirely genuine— played up for effect of course— but genuine nonetheless, and they spurred him to keep going, relentless, he wanted to bring Gavin right up to the edge. 

He got his wish soon enough.

“Oh shit, babe, if you keep going like that- Fuck! I- I won’t be able to keep my promise,” Gavin admitted.

With that Nines pulled off immediately, and he got to hear Gavin let out a deflated sigh, a mix of relief and disappointment. He _knew_ he’d done a good job now. 

“So amazing, god,” Gavin remarked, “Thanks for letting off when you did, I thought you were gonna end me.” 

“I might still yet,” Nines said, pushing himself back up. 

“Oh?” 

Nines smiled at Gavin, fully bolstered by the feedback to his performance, he reached to the side to grab a condom, opening it quickly, and rolling it down over Gavin’s cock. 

“I see,” Gavin said smiling at him, “Don’t be surprised if I blow my load straight away,” He teased. 

“As long as I come first I don’t care,” Nines answered, mounting Gavin, and lining Gavin up.

Gavin let out a breathy, “ _Fuck,_ ” as Nines seated himself, he revelled in the feeling of his pussy being filled as he settled, “Oh, _Nines_ …” 

Gavin placed his hands on Nines’ hips, and Nines shook his head, “No. I set the pace.” 

“My mistake,” Gavin apologised, he placed his hands over his head, wrists crossed, “I’ll keep them to myself.” 

“The only thing you should be focusing on is how good I make you feel.” 

Gavin nodded slowly in response, his pupils blown wide. 

Nines settled his hands on Gavin’s chest and got to moving, a deliberate slow grind, making sure Gavin could feel all of him, focusing on building his release, he felt at ease to simply roll his hips in his own time, at his own pace, trusting Gavin to call out if he was going to finish before him. 

The slow roll built, and built, but he needed something, just a little extra for him to tip over, luckily he didn’t have to wait very long for Gavin’s voice to cut through the thick, humid air and straight down into Nines’ arousal, “Oh Nines, shit- You feel fucking _glorious_ ,” Gavin said, his voice laced with nothing but adoration, and Nines _keened_ his orgasm catching spectacularly, bubbling up so quickly, consuming him, utterly wiping his mind. 

“Oh fuck, oh- _Gav_ ,” Nines called out as his release ebbed out of him, “Your turn, take over,” He whimpered. 

He soon felt Gavin’s hands on his hips, manipulating him, moving him back and forth just a few short times before Gavin was panting and gasping just as hard as he was, all whilst chanting a mantra of, “You feel so good, Nines. So, fucking good…” 

Until he finally stopped, and Nines fell forward, completely boneless, and came to rest his head on Gavin’s chest, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, feel better now?” Gavin asked softly, as his hand gently scratched at the hair at the nape of Nines’ neck. 

“Yeah, loads,” Nines replied softly, finally feeling calm and content.

“Glad I could help.” 

He felt so, _so_ lucky that Gavin had caught on that he needed this kind of feedback early on in their relationship, and that was due entirely to Gavin’s attentiveness. People often got Gavin wrong and thought he’d be incapable of kind acts like this, but Nines knew the truth and he kept it all to himself; there were a lot of things about their relationship that were like this, it was full of a private selfishness that other people didn’t _deserve_ to know about. Nines treasured that, and more than anything, he treasured Gavin.


End file.
